


Figure it Out

by Fatebegins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatebegins/pseuds/Fatebegins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>propmt: sterek, omega stiles was mated young(18 or w/e) and already has a child with Derek. It's hard enough balancing school and raising a child and now he's unexpectedly pregnant again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figure it Out

**Author's Note:**

> Anon, i must've remembered this differently because i seemed to have disregarded the omega and mating. I hope you like either way, everything else is the same

“No, no, no , no, no.”

Stiles stares down at the pink positive plus sign, hoping against hope that it will magically change and prove the other five tests in the sink wrong.

It doesn’t.

The line is faint and entirely too real.

This time, on the last test he has, Stiles says a little prayer and throws in a couple of Hail Marys for extra measure.

Three minutes later the timer on his phone rings and his hope dies. It’s the same as the rest.

How the hell is this his life?

They’d just gotten Tyler potty trained; he has an organic chemistry final in two weeks!

Oh God.

Derek.

How is Stiles going to drop this bomb on him? The last text he has is from his husband, thrilled that their bed has been toddler free for close to a month. They actually had time for more than rushed quickies and fumbled hand jobs now.

Stiles freezes as another person enters his mind. His Dad. He remembers how furious his father was when Stiles had dropped out of his first semester of Stanford, pregnant. And surprise, his boyfriend is Derek Hale. Yeah, not good. Now, John loves his grandson, spoils him rotten but things are still tense between him and Derek. Like one step away from a WWE showdown every time they’re in the same room.

Shit.

His father is going to barbecue Derek’s balls; he is going to have a eunuch for a husband.

“Man, oh, man.” Nauseous, Stiles slumps down in front of the toilet bowl. For weeks, he’d felt off kilter, sick and short of breath. He’d blamed it on stress, on juggling class and an overactive toddler who had a knack for jumping in his lap and kneeing his balls in the process. Another wave of nausea hits him and Stiles vomits into the bowl. “No, no, no, no.”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Tyler runs into the bathroom and peers over his shoulder, apparently done with his nap. He looks down at the colorful remains of Stiles’ blueberry poptart in delight. “Yes, Papa, yes.”

The comedic timing of his two year old never gets old.

Stiles gently moves Tyler away before getting unsteadily to his feet. He can only imagine the horror on his father’s face when he tells him. Scratch that-- the horror on Derek’s face. Tyler had been their happy accident; not planned but embraced anyway. They’d spent the past three years struggling to balance having a baby while Stiles went to school part time and Derek worked full time, over time, anytime. They were just starting to get back to normal, have a bit of lee way.

The doorbell rings and Stiles groans anew when Tyler runs excitedly towards it screaming. Tyler is not wearing his pants. Or his newly purchased big boy underwear.

“Hey.” Stiles lifts Tyler up before opening the door for Cora. “You’re late.”

“And you’re not paying me.” Cora flips back without heat before melting into saccharine sweetness when Tyler smiles at her with two fingers in his mouth. “Hi, sweetness, I’ve missed you. Why are you naked?”

“M’not.” Tyler goes to her easily, cuddling against his Aunt as he continues to speak in run on sentences that really don’t amount to much.

“I’ll be back by eight.” Stiles picks up his laptop bag and grabs his keys out of the candy bowl before kissing his son on the top of the head. “Please not too much sugar, Cora.”

“But he has these magical eyes!” Cora protests, holding Tyler out in front of her. “Look at that face! It’s not my fault.”

Tyler looks half crazed with his grin, black hair matted from the bed and in need of a haircut. But Cora’s on to something, those eyes, Derek’s eyes, are anyone’s kryptonite.

But you have to stay strong, Stiles has learned, or you get a half-naked candy junkie.

“Cora. You‘re the adult here, remember that.”

“I’ll try, but I’ll make no promises.” Cora shoos him out the door. “Go, you’ll be late for class.”

-

School is a blur. Stiles has no idea what his Professor is droning on about and has a moment of acute embarrassment when he’s asked a question and sputters like a fish out of water in response. It’s made worse by the fact that he keeps having to crawl over his classmates to get to a bathroom. By the time he gets home he’s exhausted and panicking about whether he remembered to throw the pregnancy tests out before he left for school.

“Hey, babe.” Derek opens the door while Stiles is putting his key into the lock. Like he always does. He kisses his cheek affectionately. “How was class?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

Derek laughs. “One of those days?”

“Uhm, something like that.”

“There’s pasta left on the stove if you‘re hungry”

Stiles drops down unto the kitchen chair. He hasn‘t eaten anything but pop tarts all day and his stomach rumbles on cue. “What kind?”

“Ziti.” Derek takes a bowl from the cabinet and starts to fill it. He sets it down in front of him. “Cora’s getting better at cooking.”

Cora‘s gotten a lot better. The food is beyond decent, near frozen food quality and Stiles moans happily as he shovels huge mouthfuls while Derek shakes his head in disbelief.

“Where’s Tyler?”

“He’s asleep.”

“Already?” Stiles groans, irritated. “Derek, it’s not even seven! He’ll be up to torture us at the crack of dawn.”

As clueless as ever, Derek pauses. “Should I wake him?”

“You shouldn’t have let him sleep before his bed time. That‘s the point of structure.”

“What’s crawled up your ass?” Derek snipes, then pauses, grin forming. “Or is it that something hasn’t crawled up your--”

“Finish that sentence, Derek, I dare you.”

Derek holds up both hands in mock surrender and backs out of the kitchen.

Stiles hears the shower start going after a while and sighs. This night is going to suck.

Because he does this every night and not because he is procrastinating, Stiles looks in on Tyler, tucking him back under the covers he’s kicked off of him in sleep. His son is a mini Derek, complete with the eyebrows, even though Stiles had done all the hard work. A rush of love swells in him, he didn’t think he could ever feel something as all-consuming as the love he has for Tyler. He remembers hearing some say that making the decision to have a child is to decide forever to have your heart go walking around outside your body. The words had struck true from the moment Tyler was placed in his arms. It’s hard to think about having another one, that he’s capable of that much.

“Sleep tight, Ty.” Stiles brushes a kiss to his son’s sleep warm cheek. “And don’t wake me and Daddy up too early tomorrow, pretty please. Daddy is going to need time to adjust because he’s going to get the shock of his life.’

By the time Stiles gets back from tidying up the living room and loading the dishwasher, Derek is towel drying his wet hair in nothing but tight, blue checked boxers.

As soon as he can, Stiles tosses him a t shirt because damp, muscled, yummy, sex fantasy Derek is not conducive to the conversation they need to have.

“Still mad at me?” Derek looks him up and down slowly, and Stiles recognizes that look, the one that means sex hot enough to curl his toes and leave him sore for days.

“I was never mad, I was bothered.”

“Hot and bothered?”

“Leave the sex jokes to me, okay? Don’t throw off our dynamic. Besides, it just sounds like bad porn coming from you and not adorable and endearing like with me. ”

With a huff, Derek tosses the towel into the hamper and grabs the remote. He gets under the covers, propping himself up with pillows. “Whatever you say.”

“Yes, good, say that more often.” Stiles climbs in right after him. He usually studies until he nods off and if he doesn’t have to, they’ll fool around. But tonight Stiles shuts the television off. “We need to talk.”

“For the last time: we’re not springing for a chocolate fountain. Tyler’s daycare tuition is going to be enough of a cramp on our finances as it is. I can‘t believe I‘m saying that ‘daycare tuition‘; this is proof of what our lives have become.”

“Funny you should bring up finances…”

“Are you about to piss me off?”

Stiles winces, suddenly feeling sick. He fights the urge to dive under the covers and hide, the way Tyler does when he‘s trying to avoid bath time. “Depends.”

Derek raises a brow and Stiles thinks ‘fuck it‘ and just pulls the covers over his head. Tyler may be on to something with this. Above him, he hears Derek laugh softly but he keeps his eyes closed. It’s not long before Derek joins him, pulling the blanket above his head leaving them in their own little world.

“Babe.”

Stiles opens his eyes to find Derek’s face inches from his own. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Derek parrots back quietly. Although he’s smiling, his expression is a serious. “Talk to me. What’d you do?”

“It’s what you did. You‘re a part of this too, I didn‘t do it on my own!”

“Fine, what did _we_ do?”

Taking a deep breath, Stiles thinks of the eloquent speech he prepared and promptly forgets everything he wrote down during his anatomy and physiology class.

“Um.”

“Stiles, now you’re really worrying me.”

“Impregnantsorry.”

Derek blinks. “Come again?”

“I’m pregnant.” Stiles repeats, swallowing hard. He feels like he’s going to cry and vomit all at once. “And I said sorry.”

“You’re pregnant.” Derek sounds and looks dumbstruck. “But…how?”

“W-well, when two people love each other--”

“We were careful; we used condoms, each and every time--”

“One didn’t work.”

“We just got Tyler potty trained! Our house is no longer buried in diapers, baby food and burp cloths. Shit.” Derek sits up, snapping the covers back. “You’re supposed to graduate in a year and then--”

“Please continue telling me how I’m ruining your life.”

“I didn’t.” Derek rubs a hand down his face. Belatedly, Stiles remember that he has worked a twelve hour shift. “I didn’t mean for it to sound like that.”

“Then what did you mean?”

“I meant…” Derek trails off. “I meant that we didn’t plan for Tyler, but he’s the best thing in my life after you. I love him and I don’t regret him, but I’m worried about us. I‘m always fucking worried. Stiles, you’re twenty years old--”

  
“Twenty one in two months!”

“You’re in school full time. We’re paying tuition and now we have fucking daycare expenses and medical expenses and my income barely works for three…what if. “

“I can get a job.”

“You‘re getting your degree even if I have to work in a damn coal mine. We agreed that you’d go to school.”

“I’m not sure if our plan will work now with Thing 1 in existence and Thing 2 on the way.”

“Thing 2?” A smile breaks through Derek’s thunderous expression, and his brow unfurrows. “You’re really pregnant, huh?” Stiles nods and Derek’s hand reaches up to cup his cheek, thumb stroking over his mouth. “Are we really doing this again?”

“You mean the heartburn, swollen ankles, dizziness, indigestion, mood swings--”

“We’re having a baby, another little guy with your nose and sass.”

The tenderness in his voice makes Stiles feel warm. “Tyler is perfect, even with all his sass.”

“Yeah, he is.”

Derek hasn’t said it but it’s in his eyes, that everything will be okay, that they’ll figure it out together. Stiles turns his face to press a kiss the inside of Derek’s palm.

Derek draws him close into a sweet kiss. It’s chaste, sweet and full of comfort and Stiles soaks it all in, trying to get closer. He’s always felt safest in Derek’s arms.

When Stiles attempts to deepen the kiss, Derek breaks away to kiss his neck, brushes his lips across Stiles’ collarbone. His lips are tingling and his heart is racing when Derek gently places a hand on the slight swell of his stomach.

“We’ll figure something out.”

Relief courses through him and Stiles lays his head on Derek’s shoulder content to just be held. “We always do.”


End file.
